The present disclosure relates generally to locking spinal fusion device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an implant to be inserted between two vertebrae that can be locked into position and form bone fusion between the two vertebrae.
Diseases of the vertebral column requiring surgical intervention are relatively common. A variety of conventional devices exist for specific areas of the vertebral column to provide restoration, decompression, or stabilization of the spine. The devices vary in size, shape, materials used, and insertion techniques. Typically these devices include an implant that is inserted in the intervertebral space defined between two adjacent vertebrae and is secured to the vertebrae via a plurality of fasteners.
While these conventional devices may generally provide adequate results, they have several disadvantages. For example, conventional devices typically use screws as fasteners to anchor the device to the vertebrae and maintain the device in position. The screws, however, are subjected to high stress forces that can cause the screws to become either partially or completely disconnected from the vertebrae. This enables the device to be relatively mobile or even completely detached and dislocated from the vertebrae. The disadvantages of conventional devices may become particularly pronounced when these conventional devices are implemented for anterior or anterolateral approaches to the spine, which can lead to exorbitant expenses, patient safety issues, supply issues, and the constant need to train and/or retrain surgeons and staff.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an easier to use, safer, more cost-effective, and more reliable spinal fusion device that can be implanted in the vertebrae of the spine and locked in position to prevent movement or detachment of the device. There is also a need in the art for a method of implanting the spinal fusion device in the spinal vertebrae.